The Ambulance Company Guys
(real names unknown) are characters in the 1993-1997 Norwegian children's TV series Pelle Politibil. They are the main antagonists of Season 3. They are played by Terje Jonassen and Jo Wintervoll. Appearance Both of them wear orange jumpsuits with a yellow stripe around the back, yellow and white stripes on the sleeves and legs, and "SYKEBIL SELSKAPET A/S" ("AMBULANCE COMPANY A/S" in Norwegian, "A/S" meaning it's a stock-based company) written on the back. Behavior The Ambulance Company Guys are ruthless in completing their objective, which is to steal Sally Sykebil. They even go so far as to try and steal her in full view of a crowd of people, some of whom are police officers that could (and do) arrest them. Appearances Pelle Politibil (TV series) Season 3 Episode 1 The Ambulance Company Guys first appear after the music video at the beach. Pelle spots their boat and then them riding on it. The police on the water spot them and give chase. Before making a quick escape the Guys pilot their boat close to the shore and splash Pelle with water. They are not seen again in the episode. Season 3 Episode 2 Season 3 Episode 3 Season 3 Episode 4 Season 3 Episode 5 The Ambulance Company Guys are first seen reading a newspaper while listening to the police master's conversation with Rikhard, where he tells him that the police station is finished and both an opening party and Pelle's birthday party will be held there. The Ambulance Company Guys figure that if Pelle is having his birthday at the new police station then Sally should be there as well, thus giving them the perfect opportunity to steal her. (or so they think) They are not seen again until near the end when they finally try to carjack Sally, only for them to be promptly arrested by all the assembled Norwegian Police Service officers, including Rikhard. What happens after they are taken away is unknown, though they are presumably put away in jail for several months for attempted carjacking. Pelle Politibil (books) Blir Jula Avlyst? ("Is Christmas Cancelled?") The Ambulance Company Guys are the main antagonists in this story, being released from prison during Christmas after serving at least quite a few months thanks to attempting to steal Sally (and failing) in Season 3 Episode 5 of the TV series. Them being released makes it the perfect opportunity for them to try and steal Sally again. After successfully making off with her (albeit with Janne on Sally's hood) they drive her through town, where everyone sees the chase going on and calls the police. Janne slows the guys down by covering Sally's windshield with a can of paint so they can't see where they're going, forcing them to stop. When they do and get out of Sally Rikhard and Pelle are there to arrest and take them away again, this time for carjacking. What happens to them after that is unknown, though just like before they chances are serve quite a few months in jail for carjacking, albeit with a few months added on due to their carjacking attempt being successful unlike in the TV series. Trivia *Rikhard says that they've stolen other ambulances from their drivers before in Season 3 Episode 4, though the viewers never get to see this. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters